Pacar Kampus
by Flory Khonifa Farez
Summary: Belakangan ini pacar kampus, Lee Jeno, selalu terjebak hujan. Namun, minggu ini dia tidak terjebak sendirian. (NoMin/JaemJen, top! Jaemin)


**Pacar Kampus**

Belakangan ini pacar kampus, Lee Jeno, selalu terjebak hujan. Namun, minggu ini dia tidak terjebak sendirian.

Flory Khonifa Farez a.k.a GALAUnema 20071999

**Cast :**

Jeno

Jaemin

**Pairing**

NoMin

**Genre**

Romance.

**Rating**

T

**Warning**

BL, Top!Jae, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan kesalahan lainnya.

**Disclaimer**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak melakukan plagiat.

.

**~Happy Reading~**

.

Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa Tuhan selalu menurunkan hujan dikala Jeno akan pulang dan lupa membawa payung. Dia memang pengabdi kampus yang selalu membawa peralatan lengkap sampai dijuluki pacarnya kampus. Tugas yang menumpuk bak cucian rumahnya terus datang bertubi-tubi yang membuatnya terpaksa mengerjakan semuanya di kampus. Walaupun alasan dibaliknya hanyalah rasa malas yang akan datang jika tugas itu dikerjakan di rumah.

Hari ini Jeno terjebak hujan lagi. Namun, hari ini tidak sendiri. Tepatnya belakangan minggu ini. Seorang lelaki yang telah lama dia sukai ikut terjebak bersamanya.

Dia, Na Jaemin. Mahasiswa dengan prestasi zero seperti dirinya. Perbedaan mereka hanya bisa dilihat dari tingkat kerajinan mereka. Jika Jeno dijuluki pacar kampus karena terlalu sering di sana maka Jaemin adalah jelangkung kampus. Seenaknya datang dan pergi entah kemana. Anehnya, dia selalu selamat sampai tahun ke-2 ini. Isu mengatakan dia menyuap petinggi kampus tapi tidak ada yang tahu.

Entah apa yang merasuki Jaemin belakangan minggu ini. Dia rajin datang bahkan ikut menjadi pengabdi kampus bersamanya. Ada apa?

Awalnya, Jeno berpikir mungkin ada tugas yang harus dikerjakannya tapi yang ia lihat hanya Jaemin dengan ponselnya. Sesekali Jeno bertanya tentang tujuan lelaki itu datang tapi terabaikan. Sekalipun dijawab jawabannya hanya satu kata,

Tugas

Benar juga. Lagipula, mereka memang tidak akrab. Jeno yang terlalu pendiam dan Jaemin yang seperti jelangkung itu memang kombinasi sempurna.

Lalu bagaimana Jeno bisa menyukai Jelangkung tampan ini? Entahlah sampai saat ini Jeno tidak tahu. Mungkin berawal dari rasa iba berlebih terhadap Jaemin yang bisa saja memiliki alasan untuk terus bolos selain rasa malasnya membuat Jeno ingin dekat dengannya, mendengar seluruh keluh kesahnya sampai lelaki itu bisa mengikuti kelas kembali seperti teman-temannya. Intinya, sekarang Jaemin selalu dalam pikirannya, bermain dengan detak jantungnya.

Di tengah misteri rajinnya Na Jaemin. Jeno mulai berpikir mungkin ini kesempatan emasnya untuk dekat dengan jelangkung itu. Sialnya Jeno tidak jago berbasa-basi.

Adrenalin mulai mengisi gelas tubuhnya. Keberanian muncul untuk memanggil nama lelaki itu. "Jaemin-ah?" Aduh kenapa suaranya sumbang keluh Jeno. Dia malu dan ingin mengubur dirinya sekarang.

"Ada apa?"

"Abis ngerjain tugas apa?"

"Teori OT."

"Revisinya ya?"

"Ya apalagi?"

Dingin. Suasanya lebih dingin dari hujan. "Aku juga sedang mengerjakannya. Tumben ngerjain di sini?"

"A-a-nya kebetulan kok. Jangan salah paham. Aku lagi bosan dan nggak tahu mau kemana. Jadi aku kesini sekalian ngerjain aja." Jeno tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki jelangkung ini gugup. Lagipula siapa yang salah paham?

Suasana kembali hening. Mereka berdua kembali memerhatikan rintikan hujan "Andai aja kamu serajin ini." Gumam Jeno.

"Apa?" Jeno tidak bisa merasa lebih sial dari hari ini. Jaemin mendengar gumamannya. Bagaimana Jeno harus menjelaskannya.

"I-itu jadi gini, aku gak bermaksud menyinggung tapi kamu selalu bolos tanpa alasan. Untungnya sistem absensi kita emang payah dari dulu tapi itu aku khawatir. Kalau ada masalah bilang aja. Aku siap ngedengerin." Jeno menggerakkan tangannya. Dia harus menjelaskan. Dia harus memberitahu Jaemin bahwa ini hanya kekhawatirannya belaka. Jangan sampai jelangkung salah paham. Namun sepertinya Jeno telah membuatnya tersinggung. Bagaimana ini?

Apakah ini saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal _crush_ tercinta?

Tawa Jaemin meledak sekencang-kencangnya. Kejujuran Jeno terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Ingin sekali dia mencubit pipinya "Aduh, aku gak kuat." Jaemin masih cekikikan sebelum akhirnya berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Kamu gak perlu khawatir. Ini semester terakhir aku bolos."

"Syukurlah, aku seneng dengernya!" Jeno tersenyum lega. Jaemin tidak tersinggung dengan perkataannya juga dengan pernyataan bahwa anak itu tidak akan membolos lagi.

"Emangnya dulu kenapa sering bolos?" Jeno menjerit dalam hati, memarahi mulutnya yang tidak memiliki rem.

"Dulu, ngerasa gak cocok aja. Soalnya aku pengen masuk jurusan fotografi tapi orangtuaku gak mau anaknya jadi seniman. Jadi, gitu deh. Kesel akhirnya dilampiasin dengan cara bolos."

Jeno mengangguk paham "Jadi, sekarang kamu udah suka?"

"Sedikit. Lagian aku masih bisa melakukan hobiku di fotografi tanpa harus masuk jurusannya. Terus hobiku ini juga bisa dijadiin media terapi juga kan. Apalagi..." Jaemin menatap mata Jeno dan terhenti. Dia terhipnotis oleh manik mutiara hitam milik lelaki itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Jeno penasaran.

"Tidak bukan apa-apa." Jaemin mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya terasa panas sekali.

"Baguslah kalau kamu nemu motivasi untuk masuk. Jangan bolos lagi ya..."

"Kalau sakit gimana?"

"Ya, jangan sakit!" Jaemin mengacak-acak rambut Jeno.

"Iya, iya, aku gak akan sakit." Wajah Jeno merona melihat senyum gusi milik Jaemin. Seandainya, jelangkung ini selalu tersenyum, dia mungkin akan mati karena serangan jantung.

"Kayaknya, ujannya dah reda." Ujar Jaemin sambil mengadahkan tangannya memastikan tidak ada air yang akan turun.

"Aku pulang duluan ya..." Jeno pamit meninggalkan Jaemin. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh genggaman tangan Jaemin di pergelangannya.

"Pulang bareng yuk. Aku antar ya... Kebetulan lagi bawa motor nih."

"Gak usah."

"Gak papa. Anggep aja ucapan terimakasih." Kalau begini, bagaimana bisa Jeno menolak. Lagipula, Jeno masih harus mencuci pakaiannya. Jika dia berjalan kaki akan memakan waktu.

"Boleh deh."

**~FKF~**

Mereka pun sampai di depan gerbang Kondo milik Jeno "Makasih Jaemin, maaf ngerepotin."

"Gak papa. Kayak sama siapa aja." Jeno menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya... _Bye_. Hati-hati dijalan." Jeno berjalan masuk ke kondonya. Dia ingin segera masuk ke kamarnya dan berguling-guling di kasurnya, melepaskan kebahagiaan yang daritadi terpendam di perutnya.

"Jeno-ya!"

Jeno menoleh, mendapatkan senyum dari Jaemin sebelum jelangkung itu berteriak.

"JANGAN JADI PACAR KAMPUS, JADI PACARKU SAJA."

Seketika dunia Lee Jeno berubah 180 ketika dia mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan tersebut.

**END**

_Potret Lee Jeno yang tertidur dengan almamater kampus di perpustakaan akan selalu menjadi foto favorit Na Jaemin. Karena itu dia memutuskan tidak akan bolos lagi. Lagipula dia juga sudah malas berunding dengan dosennya dan yang paling penting,_

_Dia bisa melihat wajah tampan menggemaskan itu setiap hari._

_Hanya saja, kenapa Lee Jeno harus jadi pacar kampus? Kenapa tidak jadi pacarnya saja?_

Lagi-lagi aku menulis hal receh. Well, aku menulis ini hanya untuk sekedar iseng. Tadinya gak akan kayak begini bentuknya tapi ya udahlah... Nanti aku bakal bikin lagi. Aku harap kalian suka ya... Terimakasih sudah membaca ff ini dan meninggalkan jejak baik review, follow, ataupun favorit.

**P.S : Haruskah aku posting kembali ff lamaku? **

**SeeU - Alone**


End file.
